1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device, an image may be displayed by controlling a self-emitting element such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) using a switching element such as a transistor. A display panel such as an organic EL panel that displays an image may be configured using a flexible substrate, and may have a curved shape.
JP 2013-015835 A discloses a flexible display panel including a first display area, a second display area located on a curved surface, and a folded non-display area.